


Hidden Truths

by EchoesOfSilence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfSilence/pseuds/EchoesOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the hunted stops running and the glamours come off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hide & Seek

It can't be! I thought to myself for what had to be the tenth time in the past several minutes. What is he doing in a place like this, a place so absurdly far beneath him? I knew of no other it could be. The sheer sense of power emanating from him, the arrogant glint in his eyes, that trademark smirk. He looked so smug, staring at me from across this little table in the corner of this rundown cafe in the middle of nowhere, Ireland. I'd chosen this town because I knew no one would know me here. It was a little Muggle village for fuck sake, given his scornful opinion of anything Muggle. I'd believed myself safe from being tracked here. Foolishly, it seemed.

"Excuse me, Miss? I was wondering if you could help me. You see, I've been searching for this girl..." he broke off long enough to place a photo on the table, "I was hoping you might be able to help me."

He almost looks hopeful, a shame really. I thought to myself, but said, "We don't get much in the way of visitors around here, sir. Perhaps you'd do better to check further up the road? But a pretty one like that, she'd have been noticed for sure had she come through these parts."

"But…I was certain. Are you sure she hasn't been here?" his shoulders slumped a little, the smirk now gone from his face, along with the arrogance. "Please, if she does come through, could you tell her to come home?" He stood, turning toward the exit, his head lowered.

"Sir," I called out. "Perhaps you'll consider asking about town, just because she hasn't been in here doesn't mean she hasn't been through. I only meant that I, myself, hadn't seen her." Gods what possessed me to tell him that? I was asking for trouble, and well I knew it. The smart thing would've been to let him go, not to give him cause to stick around. I summed it up to missing anything familiar, even if it was him and not someone I'd once called friend.

It had taken four years, four very long years, for me to accept my life, as it were. Life today was very different from what it had been as little as four and a half years previous. For one, I'd left everything I'd known and hidden myself away from the wizarding world. There was no war here; the Muggles knew nothing of the horrors that had befallen the Wizarding world. The rise and consequential fall of the great and powerful Lord Voldemort had little bearing on these simple people living their simple lives. That is the reason I chose to stay. No one knew me here, not the real me anyway. Yes I'd done my share of lying to cover my trail, but it was not done lightly. I couldn't go back to that life, the people, and the pain.

He turned and nodded acknowledgement before continuing along his path to the door. As much as I missed everything I'd known before in that moment, I'd hoped he'd leave town and give up his search. The feeling of loss that struck me as the door closed behind him nearly broke me. I turned and made my way to my office in the back of the kitchen, nodding to Elizabeth as I went. I stood at the kitchen door long enough to see her move to the counter by the exit. Knowing the place was in good hands for the time being, I fled to the one place I knew I'd be safe, my office.

Locking the door behind me, and warding against intrusion, I fell into the padded desk chair as the tears came. Oh how I missed them, missed him. In that moment I fought a war within myself. Everything in me was screaming at me to go after him, to admit the lies, the deceit. But I couldn't. It had taken me too long to let it all go and I couldn't go back. The glamours I'd lived behind for the past four years stopped me from doing so. I wiped the tears away, taking several deep breaths to calm myself, I thought back to the moment I'd decided to flee that life.

Our marriage, if it could be called such, had been a horrible mistake and one neither of us had wanted from the start. After the war had ended, with so many dead, the Ministry had passed a marriage law. There was no announcement, and no choices were given. Each surviving witch and warlock was paired; the choice of partner was at the sole discretion of the Minister of Magic. He'd chosen to equal out intelligence, strength and ability with most couples, except for us.

He'd paired us together because of our similarities. Me, being the brightest witch of my age. Him, being the most powerful wizard ever to come from his long family line. It had been an explosive combination. My how his parents must've been spinning in their graves having their only son paired with a Mudblood. Though I was against the match from the start, I did take some small amount of pleasure from that knowledge. So much for their precious pureblooded line! Constant turmoil, our union consisted of one battle after another.

It took us a year to even get around to consummating our marriage. I fought him at every turn, hating myself for the feelings he so blatantly stirred within me. I wanted him dead, yet another part of me, (a part I would never admit existed,) cherished every moment we spent together. I hated him and I loved him. (Gods how I loved him!)So that when I finally gave in and let him touch me, it very nearly broke me completely. The following morning that girl ceased to exist. I'd failed to resist the one person I'd sworn to never let close to me, and in doing so I'd let down everyone I knew and loved. In my heart I knew they'd've understood, considering that we were legally bound to each other for life. But to wrap my mind around that was something else entirely, I simply couldn't.

It took all my strength to go, to put my plan into action. Gods how I loved him! But I'd almost lost my sense of self in doing so. The pain of loving him was far worse than any physical torture he could've inflicted upon me. The pain of walking away had very nearly killed me, leaving me broken and bleeding inside. The scars would never heal it seemed, but I'd found a way to live with the pain. I'd taken it, and turned it into something useful. I'd used that pain to build my life here. Why, in four years I'd gone from working as a server in this little tavern, to owning it. All without him, all on my own. The pain had fueled my ambitions, made me work that much harder to get to where I was.

And where was I exactly you ask? Well, I'd thought just this very morning that I'd found a place in where I could be content, where the pain from the world I'd once known couldn't reach me. I'd become so accustomed to the bitter ache inside of me I barely felt it anymore, until he walked back into my life.

I knew the glamours fooled him when he stood and walked back out the door, what I didn't expect was the sharp stab of longing that came with the closing of that door, and the need to flee. Which is how I came to be here, hours later, sitting in this big, cozy chair in the little flat I'd bought for myself at the same time I'd bought the tavern. The previous owners had left behind their furnishings, including this chair. It was horrid really, threadbare and well used, but it was homey, and it gave the place a comfortable feel. I'd added a few decorative items here and there, enough to make the place my own, and I loved it all. Small though it were, it was mine.

I drifted back off within my memories, only coming back to myself at the sharp knock on the door. Taking a breath in an attempt to calm my racing heart, I made my way to the front door. I didn't expect to see him standing there looking about as broken as I felt. I'd thought it was Elizabeth, coming to update me on the café as I'd left soon after my breakdown earlier.

I stood there frozen in shock, unable to come up with a plausible reason for him being here. And then he looked up, fixing his silver-blue gaze on me, he knew. Everything in me screamed for me to run, and yet, I couldn't.

"I asked around town as you suggested, but no one could tell me what happened to her. Many people recognized her face, but so far as anyone could tell me, she was only here for a few days before disappearing. Please, Gods please! If you know anything, if you remember anything, please tell me!" He looked so broken, everything in me was screaming at me to tell him the truth, and yet I couldn't. It hurt so much to even look at him. I wanted to tell him to go away, and yet I found myself stepping back to invite him in. "Come in please. I don't know what help I can be, but you don't look like someone who should be alone right this moment."

What are you thinking? I could hear that voice screaming in my mind. You're about to ruin EVERYTHING! Just tell him you can't help him and close the door! I shoved the voice down, away, and shot him a small smile as he stepped through the door. Gods give me strength I prayed silently. I turned leading him into the sitting room before heading to the kitchen to put on some tea. "Have you eaten? I was just about to fix something, as well as tea, you're welcome to join me." He nodded his agreement, not speaking.

I heated up a couple plates of Shepherd's Pie and carried that, along with our tea, back out to the sitting room. He hadn't moved, staring at a painting on the wall over the hearth. "She loved Van Gogh, that" nodding at the painting, "was her favourite painting." He said. "I never had much interest in the Muggle arts, not until her."

"How did you know? That I'm not one of them, I mean." I asked him, trying to keep the tremor from my voice.

"I didn't, not really. I know this isn't a magical town, but I could feel a difference in you. Almost as if I should know you, but I don't, do I?" he was looking at me with one brow slightly arched. "So tell me something about you."

"I…well…there isn't much to tell really. I grew up in Keighley; my mother was Muggle, my father a Squib. Imagine their shock when I received my letter from Hogwart's. My mother had no idea! It took a good long explanation from my father to convince her I wasn't some sort of monster, and that I'd come by my abilities honestly. My relationship with her was never quite the same after that. But enough about me, Mr. Malfoy. How is it you come to be sitting here in my humble little home?" He appeared shocked that I knew his name, just before his trademark smirk dropped into place.

"So you do know who I am! Well, you did say you attended Hogwart's, so that would explain it. Though I don't recall ever seeing you. You must've been there when I was, but I would've remembered having seen you before, I'm sure of it." He tilted his head to the side, his mane of silver blonde hair falling over one if his eyes. I had to fight the urge to brush his hair back, Gods how I wanted him!

"No, you wouldn't have noticed me; we never had any classes together. And you only ever went around with your own housemates…." I trailed off, suddenly finding a spot on the wall over his left shoulder incredibly interesting. But I knew he'd never have recognized me as the woman he was searching for, I'd worked hard perfecting the glamours to make myself look nothing like her.

"What a shame, could've been interesting if I had noticed you." He smirked again. "Never know what kind of trouble we might have found…"

"Why are you searching for her? Hermione, right? Why are you searching for her? I know you were married, but if my memory serves me, she disappeared without a trace a few years back, no? So why look for her now?" I cringed inside, hoping he didn't catch the hint of hope in my voice. "Don't look so surprised, she was a hero in the war, even the lowly daughter of a Muggle and a Squib would know of her."

"No, I just didn't expect…. I've been searching for her since she left. I have no doubt she willingly left me. I pushed her to it really, I know." He looked so lost, I fought the urge to break down. "I hurt her, though I'm not sure how, I know I hurt her. Maybe if I'd told her I loved her I could've stopped her from leaving. Maybe….it's pointless now, she's gone and I've no hope of finding her it seems. This little town was my last hope, her trail stopped here." After running a hand through his hair he stood, "Thank you for your generosity, and for talking to me, it's much appreciated, but I believe it's time for me to be heading back to the inn."

"You don't have to go; I mean….I have a guest room you can use for the night? It's no bother, and it's so late already, you're welcome to stay." I stood, heading for the little room I was offering, whispering a lighting spell before I'd reached the door. The bedcovers folded themselves down, exposing the emerald green satin sheets on the large four-post bed centered under the windows. The sheer silver curtains shimmering in the soft light. "I imagine it's much smaller than the rooms you're used to, it's not much, but you're welcome to it." I said, looking back over my shoulder.

"It's fine, more than I expected, actually. Thank you, I only just realized, I never caught your name."

"You can call me Jenna, how thoughtless of me to not even introduce myself!" I smiled, "I'll just be in my own room across the hall. Please don't hesitate to ask if you need anything." I turned, slipping into my rooms silently. I warded the door, ensuring no sound could be heard from the hall, then threw myself across my bed, sobbing. Gods what had I done? Maybe if I'd told her I loved her I could've stopped her, he'd said. He'd loved me, why didn't he say anything then, why wait until years later! Get ahold of yourself Hermione, you can't go back! This is your life now and you're happy here, or you were, until he showed up! I wiped the tears away on my sleeve then stood and headed for the private bath attached to my rooms. A long soak would do me some good before bed.

There was a soft tapping at my door when I exited the loo, glancing at the Muggle clock on my bedside table I was startled to see more than an hour had passed since I'd settled myself into the bath. But I found myself much more relaxed and in a better frame of mind than I'd been when I stepped into the tub. I'd surrounded myself in my favourite scent, Cinnamon with a hint of Vanilla, the smell still clinging to me.

"Just a moment," I called, rushing to dress, not wanting to leave him standing in the hall too long. I threw on a satin Muggle gown, slipping the matching robe over my shoulders. I dropped the wards on my room, opening the door. "Can I—"

"I can't sleep." He looks like a lost little boy. It was all I could do not to throw my arms around him.

"Would it help to talk some more? I'm not really all that tired either. And it seems you have a lot on your mind…." I shrugged, pulling the door shut behind me as I stepped around him to head back to the sitting room. I settled myself in my big, comfy chair and watched as he paced back and forth in front of the hearth a few times before setting back on the sofa. "Would you like some tea? Or maybe some sweetened summer wine? I might even have a bottle of Firewhiskey. I'm not a big fan of the stuff myself, but I believe I have some in the kitchen."

"Wine sounds good, if it isn't too much trouble?"

"Not at all, I keep a bottle chilled. I like a glass now and then." I smiled and turned to make my way to the kitchen. Returning minutes later with a tray loaded up with a bottle, bite-sized bits of various cheeses and some crisps. "That took longer than I thought, but I prefer having a bit of cheese when I drink this wine, it enhances the flavor."

"She couldn't drink wine without cheese either." He said.

"Draco, would it help for you to talk about her? Maybe share some of your torment? It might help clear your head a bit so you can sleep. I really don't mind…"

"I don't even know where to begin, my entire world revolved around tormenting her in every way possible when we were younger, in school. She was everything I'd been raised to hate. I spent so many years resenting her; it was drilled into me to hate her. Imagine my shock and horror when, in my sixth year, I realized that not only didn't I hate her, but that somewhere along the way I grew to care for her!" he stopped to take a sip of his wine. "This is very good." He stated, reaching for a small crisp spread with some Brie. After another sip he returned to his story.

"My father beat me mercilessly when he discovered my change in feeling toward 'that filthy little Mudblood'. I couldn't sit or lie down comfortably for at least a month after. I don't know when she noticed the change in how I acted toward her, but it was several weeks before she confronted me about it. Sixth year was coming to a close, we were both prefects that year, and each just finishing up our nightly rounds before heading to our respective dorms." I'd just exited the Library when she bumped into me, quite literally."

"Before I knew what I was doing, I'd reached out and grasped her hand to help her back up. She looked so startled, like she expected me to immediately blast her for not watching where she was going, and in the past I would have, but not then."

"Well?" she'd said, "Aren't you going to insult me, call me names or something?"

"No, what would be the point? I wouldn't mean it anyway. Go away, Hermione. Go on back to your tower, I'll finish up this last round. You go ahead and get some rest."

"She looked so shocked at that, maybe it was that I'd used her given name instead of calling her 'Mudblood' or by her surname, whatever it was, I felt it all the way to the deepest part of my heart."

"'Why? She'd asked then, why aren't you insulting me? What's wrong with you Malfoy? And why, pray tell, did you just call me Hermione? I don't recall giving you permission to call me that. Are you sick or something?' Yes, she was rather persistent at times, but that was one of the many things I'd come to love about her." She'd reached up to feel my head then. I grabbed her wrist, staring down into her eyes, "Just go away Hermione, before…"

"Before what Malfoy, what will you do, what can you do?" I kissed her! Oh I knew it was a mistake and that I really shouldn't have, but it was the only way I knew to shut her up. So I kissed her. Gods she tasted so sweet! It was by far, the best kiss I'd ever experienced. 'Go back to your tower Princess. I'll finish up the rounds, just go, please.' There was a new glint in her eye, the suspicion was still there, but something else I didn't recognize. I turned her around by the shoulders and shoved her up the hall toward the stairs."

"The next morning after a late breakfast in the Great Hall, I decided to head up to the library to study. It was there that she confronted me. She was so angry, confused. And yet, she was so breathtakingly beautiful in her rage! I knew in that moment I was completely lost. I knew I'd never have her, but damn if I could convince my heart of that."

"I'd been sitting at an out of the way table, tucked into a corner near the windows, and had been for quite some time when I heard her approaching, she must've stood there for a while before she decided to speak. 'Malfoy, we need to talk. Last night….That shouldn't have happened.' 'Why? Why shouldn't it have happened? Was it so terrible?' 'No! I…No, it wasn't terrible, I just… Gods Draco! Why did you kiss me?' 'Because I wanted to, because I had to know….I just couldn't stop myself!' She stood there looking so stunned, 'Had to know what?' she asked. I stood without speaking and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to me. I tangled my hand in her hair and whispered in her ear, 'I had to know if your mouth was as sweet as I'd imagined….it was sweeter.' I let go and brushed past her, leaving her standing there."

"That was really the last interaction I had with her before the war, seventh year was almost destroyed because of it. But for all the previous animosity between her and her friends and me and mine, it all seemed to end with the close of sixth year. Maybe it was because we were all growing up, maybe it was because we knew the war was going to happen at any moment, but to be so hateful just seemed such a waste of time. We were kids really, all of us. Mostly drawn into so much insanity by our parents or other associations, none of us were really ready for that, and yet there we were."


	2. In Another's Eyes

I was losing myself in his voice, hearing his perspective of a time in my life I would never forget. I could only admit to myself back then that my feelings had also changed. But I could pinpoint right down to the minute that it had all turned upside down. That night outside the library, more specifically, the moment he kissed me. I can even tell you the exact moment I fell in love with Draco Malfoy, though it had taken me years to even admit to myself that I did in fact, love him.

It was the moment he'd saved my life, actually. He'd saved all our lives; Harry's, Ron's and my own. We'd gone to Malfoy Manor and been taken captive, Draco was called to attempt to identify Harry, which he did not do, thus saving Harry. He went a step further by reminding his aunt that to harm a Weasley would be a grave mistake as the Dark Lord would surely want that honor for himself. As for me, well, I was just a 'mudblood' even if I was one third or the Golden Trio. For some reason it never occurred to Bella to question why Ron and I would be there with someone other than the great Harry Potter. At any rate, Ron and Harry were taken to the dungeon to wait while Bella tortured me.

I'm not sure how long it went on, the pain was indescribable! They say to make the Cruciatus work properly you have to really mean it, gods she must've really meant it when she hit me with it! Draco stepped in after a time to remind her again that the Voldemort might also want a chance to torture me as well as Ron. It worked, she ordered Draco to retrieve the boys. From what I was told later, he'd arranged to distract his aunt so Dobby could pop in and get all three of us out of the Manor. Little did we know that very act would end Dobby's life.

According to Harry, on the walk back up the stairs, Draco had described to them in great detail what Bella had done to me. It would seem she'd done more than a Crutiatus, but I was unaware, though Draco had witnessed it all. He all but shouted in Harry's face to get me out of there and as far from his aunt as we could get. I still have no recollection of what happened to me in that room, all I remember is the pain. By the time they'd made it back to the room I was slightly more alert, though I could scarcely stand without help, and speaking was near to impossible. I remember Harry, (his face still swollen and misshapen,) and Ron ran to help me, Draco glanced my way only once. There was so much feeling in that look, I lost what little sense of time and space I regained as soon as my eyes locked with his. I distantly heard a 'pop', Harry and Ron didn't hesitate, they each threw an arm around me and grabbed on to Dobby with their other hands and we were gone. We landed outside of Shell Cottage, which is where Dobby was laid to rest, he'd sacrificed his own life to save the three of us, something we could never repay.

In the moment Draco stopped Bella's torture, and the subsequent escape, my feelings had been completely and irrevocably altered. I knew there was no chance of. anything ever coming of it, so I hid it away and never spoke of the change within me. It hurt too much to acknowledge, so I shoved it down, later coming to resent that part of me that could never be shown. The problem was that I'd done such a good job and hiding it and forcing it away, that by the time the war was over and Draco and I had been paired, it was just not possible to allow those feelings to show. Thusly bringing us to this moment as I sat in this little house, listening to the man I loved tell his side of the story, completely unaware that I was the very woman he was speaking of!

"After the war, the Minister of Magic passed a law stating that there would be arranged marriages. Voldemort had killed my parents just after the start of the war, I'm not sure why I was spared, but I was grateful anyway. I'd done my best to make amends for the pain and damage my family had caused throughout the years. Anyway when the law passed, I contacted the Minister that very day and offered him a bribe if he'd give me Hermione Granger, he took the deal and within a matter of hours we were married, our fates sealed."

"What was the deal? You don't have to tell me, I'm just curious…."

"I bought her, I know it was wrong, but it's true. I paid the Minister a sum of five million galleons for the hand of Hermione Granger. But I loved her so much; I couldn't bear the thought of her ending up tied to someone else! I was so selfish! And I pushed her so hard, that entire year that we lived under the same roof, I was horrible. I just wanted a reaction, honestly. The only time I saw any sort of emotion from her was when we argued. Gods! She was positively breathtaking when she was angry! So many nights I lie away thinking about her, how much I wanted her. How there would never be another woman who could inspire such feeling in me."

"But it's been years Draco, how can you be so sure of that? Have you even tried to find someone else, someone to ease the hurt, or fulfill your physical needs? Maybe—"

"No! There were others, before her, but never anyone else after. There's only ever been her. I close my eyes at night and all I can see is the passion in hers. The one and only time she willingly allowed me to touch her. It was wonderful, pure bliss. I know she felt it too, that's why I was so stunned the next morning when I awoke and she was gone."

"Maybe you scared her. Maybe she was so used to fighting with you that she didn't know how not to fight you. Maybe she was so lost at that point she didn't know how to love you…." I knew my voice trembled as I said this, but he didn't appear to notice, lost in his own thoughts I wasn't sure he'd even heard me. I reached over, grasping his hand in my own, "Don't give up on her Draco. A love like yours comes along once in a lifetime, hold on to it. Maybe someday she'll find her way back home, but don't give up."


	3. Release

He looked up into my eyes and before I knew what was happening his mouth was on mine. He wrapped his hands around my waist and dragged me to my knees before him, tangling his hands in my hair, pulling me in closer. I couldn't help the small whimper that escaped me then, as my arms stole up around his neck, my fingers toying with the fine hairs on the back of his neck. I knew it was a mistake, and I knew he'd regret doing so in the light of day, but the bottle of wine shared between us pushed us to throw caution to the wind.

"My room…Let's take this there." I managed to stutter out before his mouth took mine again. Without a word he stood, pulling me up with him. He untied the belt to my robe, tracing the lines of my body with his eyes, Gods his eyes were silver fire by that time! He took my face in his hands, asking without words, demanding all I had to give and more. I gave it with a single nod. He needed to heal; we both did, though he still had no idea who I really was. He picked me up, carrying me up the hall to my rooms. Kicking the door shut behind us he laid me on the bed after removing my robe. He stood back staring at me lying there in a pool of cream colored satin, my chest heaving with every breath. I don't know what was going through his mind at that point, if anything at all.

The fire in his gaze burned me to the core, turning me into a pool of desire. He removed his clothes slowly, his eyes never leaving my own. I broke the gaze when he removed his shirt, I couldn't help but feast on his well-muscled chest, the light smattering of chest hair, it was all just as I'd remembered. Gods! He's so beautiful, oh how I need this. I thought to myself. Reaching out a hand to him as he stood from removing his pajama pants, nothing underneath just him. My mouth watered at the sight of his hard cock, my pussy already sopping wet and pulsing with need.

He fell on me then, pushing my knees up over his shoulders he licked me slowly from the bottom of my slit up, circling my clit once, very slowly before plunging his tongue deep into me. His thumb rubbing slow circles over my clit as he worked a magic all his own inside me with that amazingly long tongue of his. Within moments I was screaming, grinding my pussy up into his face, my hands tangled in his hair. He looked up into my eyes as I came in his mouth, Humming with satisfaction against my over-sensitized clit. After lapping at the juices still seeping out of me, he kissed and nibbled his way up my body, stopping to give my breasts ample attention before meeting my mouth with his. I could taste myself on him, Gods I wanted him so!

He met my gaze as he positioned himself at the opening of my pussy, rubbing my own juices up and down his shaft before filling me completely with one thrust. I couldn't bite back the scream as a wave of pleasure more intense than any I'd felt before raced through me, that soon I was on the edge of another orgasm. Sensing this, he stopped moving, prolonging the feeling within me as long as possible. He met my gaze again as he started moving, drawing himself almost completely out of me before slamming back in deep. I could feel the head of his cock bumping off my cervix, only a mild discomfort before he changed the angle of his hips, hitting that spot inside of me, this time with his cock.

He continued moving, the constant fiction had me crying out, begging him to come with me in mere moments. At this he drove harder and faster into me, nipping at my neck as he neared his own climax. "Cum, oh Gods cum with me…" he whispered, "You're so hot, so wet, your pussy feels so good! Cum, Now!" he ordered, reaching between us to pinch my clit. I fell over the edge, dragging my nails down his back, digging them into his hips to pull him tighter against me as he came filling me with his hot seed. He left teeth marks on my neck, the sting of his bite putting a small smile on my face. He'd bitten me before, I remembered. I was happy to know that hadn't changed.

He pulled out of me once we'd both managed to catch our breath, shifting to the side and pulling me with him so my head rested just between his chest and his elbow. He ran his fingers through my hair, brushing back a stray strand that had fallen over my cheek. "I didn't plan on that happening," he said. "I don't know what came over me, one minute we were talking, the next—I couldn't stop myself. You were so close and your scent, Gods you smell so good! Just like her. And something in your eyes when you told me not to give up…I….please! Tell me you don't regret this!"

"I could never- Draco, you're human, we both are. You needed this, we both did. I could never regret this happening, nor should you. I know I'm not her, and I know you don't love me and that's okay! Now try to relax and get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning if you'd like." With that, a calm silence fell over the room and soon, his breathing changed to the slow steady breath of sleep. I fell asleep hearing his heartbeat in my ear and a small smile on my lips.

Sometime during the night I awoke to him sliding into me from behind, his hands on my breasts, pinching my nipples lightly as he nipped at the back of my neck. I cupped a hand over his on my breast, squeezing softly, moaning at the sensations he was bringing within me. I ran my other hand down my body to rub at my clit, already so close to bursting with pleasure all over again. He grabbed my hips, pulling me back against him and down onto his hard shaft rapidly bringing us both to climax with several fast strokes. No words were spoken, none were needed. Instead he pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arm around me, my head just tucked under his chin, within minutes we were both sleeping.

I awoke the next morning to an empty bed. I sat up, wondering if the previous night's events had just been a very vivid dream when the door to the loo opened and he stepped back into my room. "Sorry, had to go." He whispered softly, a small smile playing about his mouth. He sat down on the edge of the bed, trailing his fingers through my hair as he met my eyes. "Thank you, for everything. You've done so much more than you could possibly know. Last night…" he took a steadying breath, "Last night was incredible, last night showed me that I'm still alive, and that life has to continue. No matter the pain in the past, I have to find a way to let go of the hurt of losing her. Maybe she'll come back, as you said. But if not, I know I'll survive. Thank you for that, really." He smiled again, his eyes clear of the pain he'd been filled with when he arrived at my house the previous evening.

"Well, I could thank you as well, last night was not in my plans. But I enjoyed it all the same, and I'm, uh, glad I could help." I said with a bit of a cheeky smile. "How about breakfast? You don't want to witness me at my hungriest!" I tossed on my gown and robe from the night before and made my way out the door, heading for the kitchen where I made my best selling breakfast at the tavern, whipped omelets stuffed with sausage, cheese and Portobello mushroom, with crumbled bacon sprinkled on top, buttered croissants, fresh squeezed orange juice and coffee. I made a small pot of my favourite spiced breakfast tea, sweetened perfectly, and a warming spell to keep it just so.

Two hours later, after a leisurely meal filled with mindless chatter and lots of laughter, I saw him to the door with the promise of his return for dinner that night. After closing the door and warding it, I put the kitchen back in order, absently planning a menu for that evening, and then returned to my room for a quick nap. I awoke two hours later to a small black eagle owl tapping at my bedroom window, a small package sitting before it on the window sill. Grabbing a treat from the drawer of my bedside table, I stretched and got out of bed to open the window for the owl. Raising its foot so I could untie the parcel from his leg he nuzzled my fingers searching for his treat, which he gobbled down before flying off, not even waiting for me to write out a response to whoever sent the package.

I sat on the edge of my bed, carefully untying the string holding the paper in place. I gasped as the paper fell away, stunned at what I saw before me. An ornately carved box sat in my lap, dark mahogany wood with a brass gryphon inlaid across the lid. It was too much! I took a calming breath before opening the lid and my jaw dropped. Inside I found a delicately carved rose, cream colored at the center with a light blush color dusting over the outer edges of the petals. Dark, emerald green leaves creating a base for the blossom to rest on. A silver serpent curled around, weaving through the leaves to peer out over the flower. It was a true work of art and I knew just to spot to display it.

After clearing the mantle over the hearth, placing crystal vases on either side of the rose, with fresh cut roses from my own garden out back, I stood and admired my handiwork. I re-read the note enclosed with the rose,

Jenna,

It isn't much, but I felt the need to thank you again…I'll see you this evening for dinner…

Looking forward to it…

Draco

I folded the note and, after tucking it beneath the rose on the mantle, I hurried to the kitchen to start preparations for dinner. I had a nice meal planned and needed plenty of time to get everything ready. Veal chops with Portobello mushroom in a balsamic reduction with roasted baby red potatoes in a rosemary sauce, garlic butter brushed knotted rolls and a light salad made with baby greens from my garden with a raspberry vinaigrette dressing. I set the main course to cooking along with the potatoes before going about preparing dessert. It would be a complete surprise, and one of his favourites, though he wouldn't know I knew that little fact. A light chocolate mousse served on a layer of sliced fresh strawberries and chocolate dipped ladyfingers with a dusting of cinnamon and cocoa powder sprinkled over the top. I only knew of one restaurant in all of London that served that particular dish, fortunately it was a believable that I might've had the pleasure of visiting the establishment myself having grown up in England.

Once dessert was in the ice box chilling and the table had been set, I headed for the loo to ready myself. I chose a flowing light green silk sundress and strappy shimmery silver sandals. I pulled my hair into a simple knot, held by a couple of well-placed jade pins, allowing the majority of my shining chestnut locks to spill down my back. I then dabbed on a tiny amount of my cinnamon and vanilla oil, just behind my ears and in the slight cleavage revealed by the low cut bodice of my dress and on my wrists. I turned, examining myself in the mirror as his knock sounded at the front door.

The look on his face when I opened the door made every ounce of effort I'd put into my appearance, as well as dinner, worth it. He stood there looking a bit dumbstruck, his gaze raking over me slowly from head to toe then back up, pausing at the jade stone hanging around my neck with the small silver serpent delicately wrapped around it. Yes, I'd known when I placed it around my neck it would get his attention. "You….you look breathtaking." He stated as he stepped through the doorway, pulling me into his arms and practically wrapping his body around mine, nuzzling my neck before kissing his way from my ear to my mouth. "Dinner smells amazing, what are we having?" he asked curiously.

"That's a surprise, but hopefully a good one. There's a bottle of chilled wine on the table if you'd be kind enough to pour while I serve our meal." I turned without waiting for an answer and retreated to the kitchen, needing a moment to collect myself and calm my racing hormones. I served up our portions, carrying the plates back into the dining room, smiling when I saw he'd poured the wine. "It's my own recipe, I hope you like it." He held my chair for me then stepped to his own after seeing me settled. Unfolding his napkin and placing it in his lap he smiled at me and sniffed lightly at his plate.

"It looks incredible," he said as he reached for his fork and knife. Cutting into the tender flesh before him, sampling a small bite. "It's been ages since I've eaten a home cooked meal like this. I'm a horrible cook, I'll admit. And there are only so many times one can sit in a restaurant alone before it becomes too much. This…this is incredible, thank you." With that said, he dug in, reaching for a roll to sop up the light sauce from the veal. We ate in relative silence for a while, his enjoyment evident with eat bite he took. By the time we'd finished our meal I couldn't wait for his reaction to the dessert I'd made especially for him.

Again more small talk, we sipped at our wine glasses chattering about this subject or that. It felt good, this getting to know one another. Before long I mentioned dessert, he perked up even more so, if that were possible. "I'd ask what it is, but I'm rather liking this 'surprise' thing, so go ahead, surprise me." He grinned, I melted. Gods how he could unmake me just like that! I leaned over as I stood up, dropping a light kiss on the corner of his mouth, which he quickly turned into something more, not that I minded. The feel of his tongue on my own made me dizzy with need in no time. I pulled away, reminding him about dessert. "I'll be right back." I promised. Loving the feel of his fingers tracing a path down the curve of my hip to my thigh, where he lightly skimmed under the edge of my dress with the back of his fingers.

As I returned from the kitchen I could hear him humming to himself while he waited. I walked in, placing a small plate before him, watching as his face lit up yet again. "How…is this what I think it is? Gods, I haven't had this in ages!" he grabbed his dessert spoon, digging in with enthusiasm. "Mmmmm! This is incredible! The chocolate, the strawberries, with just a hint of cinnamon, its perfect! But—how did you learn to make this? I've only ever known of one place to serve this, how…."

"Guillermo's, in London. Yes, I've been there it took me years to perfect that recipe, but it was well worth the time and effort. It's not often I make it, and seeing your enjoyment, well…It was beyond worth it." I smiled what had to be a shy smile. Inside I had to fight to keep from squealing with joy at his approval.

After dessert we moved to the sitting room, cuddling up on the sofa before the low burning fire. That was when he noticed my new mantle arrangement, which he loved. "I'm glad you like it," he whispered. "I wasn't sure…well, I didn't want to seem too forward, but I knew when I saw it that it was perfect for you." He said in between the small kisses being placed along my neck. "Gods you smell so good. I love that scent. I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, I can't seem to get enough of you now." He nipped at my shoulder, brushing the strap of my dress down. I turned and pushed him onto his back, laying over him. He pulled down the other strap, baring my breasts completely to his gaze. Taking a nipple in his teeth he lightly pinched the other. I felt myself instantly flooding my knickers, biting back a moan.

"No, don't hold back, please. Let me hear you, see you. All too soon I have to go back to London, I want to savor every moment I have with you. Let it all out, beautiful, give it all to me." His voice low and incredibly sexy, dark.

"Gods Draco, I'm ready for you now please! Don't make me wait." With that he drew my dress up over my head, brushing his fingers over the silk of my thong, feeling how soaked and ready for him I was, he groaned. Pushing me onto my back as he moved over me, reaching between us he ripped my knickers off me, removing his own attire with a single word. Positioning himself at the entrance to my sopping pussy he slid in fully growling loudly at his complete possession of me. He rode me hard and fast, bringing me more than once in the process before he allowed himself to find release. It took me begging him to fill me before he let himself go. "And you say you can't get enough!" I gasped out between breaths, "You'll be the death of me if this keeps on, but what a sweet death it would be." I said with a sigh.

"I want you to know, I really am enjoying spending time with you. I don't want to go back to London, but duty calls. The company won't run itself, unfortunately. Would you mind…Could I…I'd like to come back once things settle down, if…if that's okay with you?" He looked almost scared, lost. Brushing his hair back out of his eyes, I traced a finger over his brow before answering. "Draco, I don't know where this will lead any more than you do, but I'd like to see where it takes us. Please, come back to me soon!" With that, he lifted off of me, dragging me to my bedroom for the rest of the night. I still grin every time I think of the things we did in that bed, on the floor, the bath. I knew I was playing with fire, I also knew it was only a matter of time before the truth came out, but my heart wouldn't allow me to turn him away.

He left for London the following evening, having packed up his belongings from the inn and bringing them to my house where we spent the rest of the day in bed or lounging about the house, cuddling and talking. When the time came, I couldn't stop the tears from filling my eyes, I tried, Gods how I tried. He held me as I cried and I swore I felt him trembling as he hugged me one last time, promising to be back as soon as he could get away. I told myself it wasn't fair to play this game with him, that I had to tell him the truth. I made a vow to myself, and an unspoken promise to him that I would come clean on his next visit.


	4. The Storm

Each morning after he returned home I was awoken by the same black eagle owl that had delivered the package with the rose. Each consecutive package contained a similar ornately carved wooden box, each box containing another beautifully crafted rose, some made of fine porcelain, others of the finest hand cut crystal. By the time he sent word he'd be returning there were eighteen beautiful roses lining the mantle over the hearth. I'd been forced to remove the vases to a small table placed on either side of the hearth. I still shudder to think how much those roses had cost him. But I cherished each one all the more, knowing that soon he could very well despise me.

The visits continued for the next few months, and with each visit I put off telling him. Everything was just as I'd always imagined in my secret afternoon daydreams. The way he touched me, the way he looked at me, I just couldn't bring myself to end it by revealing my secret. But the tone in his letters changed, and before I knew it he was writing to tell me he had something important to discuss with me on the very next visit. Oh boy did he ever! I knew that whatever it was he wanted to talk about this time, it would bring an end to this, whatever this was. I tried to prepare myself, not daring to hope that he'd accept everything I had to tell him with a smile and forgive me the deceit. Not like you've given him much of a choice, you could've told him from the start and look at you now! Oh how I hated that damnable little voice at times, especially when I knew it was right.

He arrived the very next morning, I'd set my wards to allow him unrestricted entrance, not knowing what time he'd arrive. He woke me up trailing kisses up my leg to my hip, nudging my legs apart so he could slip a finger into my waiting pussy. Gods I could never get enough of this man! The very thought of his touch turned me into a puddle and I loved it!

"Jenna," he said lifting my chin to meet his gaze hours later, "I love you. I don't know how it happened, or when, but I love you. I want to spend my life with you. I don't want to split my time between work and here, I don't want to have to catch whatever spare moments I can to come here. I want you with me, always. Marry me, I know we can have a wonderful life together, please. Say yes." He implored, looking into my eyes. "Aww Baby, don't cry, I love you, please don't cry!"

"I've dreamed of this moment, and yet, it's all wrong. Draco, you're already married, how do we fix that? And we really need to talk before I answer anyway. There's something I have to tell you…I….I've put it off all this time, but I can't hide it anymore, so…." I sat up on the bed, rising before he could stop me, I reached into the drawer of the bedside table for my wand, preferring to have it on hand when the time came. "You see, I can't answer your question with this hanging between us. I love you Draco, with all my heart and soul I love you. But I…."

"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter! If it's something bad then don't tell me, I don't need to know, just marry me and we'll live happily ever after, I swear it Jenna. Just say you love me and you'll be mine always, whatever happens I can take it so long as I have you beside me!" he pleaded.

"Yes! Okay? I want to be with you forever, you and no other. But you have to know the truth! Don't you see? I can't….I'm not who you think I am!" With that said, I waved my wand over my head murmuring 'Finite Incantatem', watching his face as the glamours fell away. "I'm me," I whispered as tears filled my eyes and spilled over, "we're already married."

"Hermione? How…you….Gods, what have you done? I…you? All this time it was you? You knew! I….I, Gods how could you?" he got up, reaching for his clothes, the pain and disbelief in his eyes tore my heart to shreds. "Draco wait! I know how crazy this all seems, believe me, please don't go. We need to talk about this, please!"

"What is there to say Hermione, really? You knew my torment all along, you knew and yet you continued to play this little game! What was this for you, some twisted form of revenge? I'm sorry Hermione, sorry for the years of insults and degradation I heaped on you! I'm sorry for everything. Maybe if I'd said that so long ago it would've changed everything for you as well. I loved you so much, but now….Gods! I have to get out of here!" The pain in his voice was like a thousand knives slashing at my heart, Gods I put that hurt there!

"Draco, please don't go. I'm sorry, it was never my intention to play this game or to hurt you. Gods! I love you Draco. Please, talk to me. We can get past this, I know we can, just please don't go…." I begged, holding my breath as I waited. He met my eyes again, still not speaking. What felt like hours later he shook his head, "I just….I can't….I…I have to get out of here." he reached into his breast pocket, placing a shining platinum band encrusted with emeralds on the chest of drawers near the door as he walked out.

I hit my knees, painful sobs ripped from my throat as I heard the front door close behind him. I'd brought it on myself, I knew. This was the price I'd pay for loving him, for hurting him, for coming clean. I crawled back up into bed, downing a dreamless sleep draught as well as a sleeping potion and cried my heart out as I waited for them to take effect Gods how I love him, please let him come back! I don't care what the cost, just let him come back... I prayed as I nodded off.

The next morning dawned cold and grey, for me anyway. I could see the sun shining through the window, but all the light seemed to have left my world the day before when the door slammed behind him. I got up and readied myself for a long day of work at the café. I'd neglected it some over the previous months, in truth I'd left it very capable hands as Elizabeth knew everything there was to know about running the place. But I knew that Elizabeth needed a break, I decided right then to send her on a four week holiday of her choosing, company funded, wherever she chose to go.

I threw myself back into running my small tavern, while the rest of my world was empty, while I felt utterly hollow inside, the tavern was flourishing. Well, at least I have this place. I thought to myself as I closed up for the night. Elizabeth had returned from her holiday abroad, tanned and glowing. She'd stayed late with me for several days as I completed paperwork, filling me in on her adventures in America, a place she'd only ever dreamed of visiting. As it turned out she'd met a man while taking a tour of the Texas Hill Country, (whatever that was,) and they'd been keeping in constant contact since she'd returned home. She excitedly told me he was planning a visit to Ireland, more specifically, her. I was so happy for her. In the five years that I'd known her, I had never seen her so animated or as happy.

Yet deep inside, hidden away from the world, my own heart was bleeding. I wanted him back, desperately. I hadn't heard from Draco in weeks now, no, make that months. Not since I'd revealed the truth to him, I wondered for the millionth time where he was, how he was doing. I'd owled him six days ago, it was returned unopened, that was proof enough for me that he didn't want me to contact him again. I finished closing up the café and made my way through the streets of this tiny town back to my home. I was shocked to discover a black eagle owl perched on my front stoop. It held its claw out for me to remove the letter from his leg and flew off before I could even offer it a treat.

I broke the seal on the envelope as soon as I'd closed the door behind me, dropping to my knees as I read the words on the first page. Divorce papers, so not only did he not want contact, he wanted to be free of me entirely. Well, you asked for it, the voice in the back of my mind declared. You played a horrible game, and you lost. I signed the papers, what more could I do? He wanted freedom; I had no right to hold on any longer. I'd mail them back to him the following morning, the Muggle way as I had no owl of my own. I cried myself to sleep that night, and many nights thereafter. I depended on draughts and potions to put me to sleep and to keep me from dreaming of him. I could force myself not to think about him during my waking hours, the nights were the worst, his face haunted me even in my dreams. The pain in his eyes the last time he looked at me was more than I could bear.

Life continued as such, one day blurring into the next. Weeks passed, before I knew it the holidays were upon us, our busy time of year. The tavern was booked up from open to close each day for holiday parties and gatherings. The rush of people coming and going should've kept me from dwelling on the condition I found myself in, and yet I'd never felt so alone, so desolate. I pushed the hurt away, forced back the despair and focused on my business. I had no time for loneliness, I had a tavern to run, paperwork to complete.

A few short days before Christmas, Elizabeth came to me, her eyes shining and a grin plastered on her face. On her hand was one of the most beautiful rings I'd ever seen. "I've come to put in my notice Ma'am, I'm getting married! I'll be leaving for the states as soon as my visa comes through. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me, I'll never forget you!" She cried, happy tears spilling down her cheeks, really, I was happy for her. "I can stay until you find a replacement if you'd like?"

"No, Beth. You go on with your life, I wish you nothing but happiness! Though I must say I am really going to miss you! Thank you for all your hard work and effort over the years, this place wouldn't be what it is today without you!" Yes, I really was happy for her, though it pained me to lose yet another person I cared about. I knew this was for the best, she had her whole life ahead of her after all. A bright, shining future to look forward to.

"Well, if it's possible, I'd like to have a small gathering of my own before I leave. Nothing too fancy, just a few friends and family members, and you of course. Say, on December twenty-first? Is that alright with you Ma'am?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, "Everything is on the house you know. It's the least I can do." I smiled, giving her a last hug before she headed back out. I locked the doors, leaving what was left of the paperwork for morning. I couldn't focus on the numbers, too distracted by thoughts of love and relationships. Throughout all my days, every waking minute one thought was ever constant. I loved him, I wanted him back, my world would remain this bleak, horrible place without him, and yet, I couldn't reach out to him. I'd made an attempt, he'd turned his back.


	5. Home

Not watching where I was going, my head bowed against the cold, I ran into something hard. I stumbled back and immediately felt hands on my shoulders steadying me before I completely lost my balance and landed on the ground. Looking up I froze completely, sure that my eyes were playing tricks on me. There was no way what I was seeing could be possible. But there, impossibly silver-grey eyes were staring back into mine. A mane of silver-blond hair was draped down over one side of his face, I couldn't breathe. I was so afraid to move, expecting the image to vanish before my eyes. My legs went out from under me, crashing to my knees in the soft, fluffy snow, the tears came and just like that, I was lost, broken and so tired of hiding it. There before me was everything I'd dreamed of for months and I was terrified it would disappear, too afraid to speak. A sob ripped from my throat when I finally managed to look back up, seeing that he was still there, still looking at me.

He dropped to one knee before me, still staring into my face. "Shhh, Love. I'm here, I have you. C'mon, let's go somewhere we can talk, we need to talk. Come now, dry your tears. Let's go someplace warmer before we both catch our deaths from this cold." He lifted me effortlessly back to my feet, pulling me into his side, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he led me toward my house. No words were spoken during the remainder of the walk; the only sounds between us were the occasional sniffles that escaped me.

He settled me into my chair after removing my outerwear and my boots, massaging warmth back into my cold feet. He lit the fire in the hearth with a quick spell, turning back to look in my eyes before he laid his head in my lap, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. "I love you Hermione. I've spent months torturing us both, but I'm tired of fighting with myself. I've been stupid. I can't let you…us…go. Please hear me out?"

He looked up into my eyes, still not able to find my voice, I nodded. "I went and saw Harry yesterday. He and Ginny are so happy that I found you, though they both blasted me something fierce for not letting on months ago that I knew where you were. I deserved it really, I should've let them know." He looked back up to my face, reaching to wipe away a tear that had escaped at the mention of my dearest friends, oh how I'd missed them!

"I was so hurt and angry when you revealed yourself to me, all I could think about was getting away from you, this place. You'd hidden from me, lied to me. I wanted so badly to hate you, I tried, believe me, I tried to hate you. I forced myself to stay away, to not contact you. Then I got those damned papers back, you signed them! Why did you sign them? I went to them, Harry and Gin….they made me see what a fool I've been, punishing both of us like I had, and for what? I'd spent years searching for you only to turn and run when I finally had you back! Forgive me Hermione, forgive me, take me back, I can't live without you….I can't live without us." He dropped his head back to my knee, burying his face against my leg.

I couldn't speak, everything I'd prayed for over the past several months was being handed to me, and I couldn't find my voice to accept it. Instead I laid a hand on his head, running my fingers through his hair as the tears came again. He glanced back up, seeing the tears on my face he reached up, pulling my mouth down on his, his tongue lightly tracing my lower lip, asking for admittance. I obliged, feeling the old rush of desire as he invaded my mouth. Without a word he stood, lifting me into his arms. He carried me through the house, back to my room. Placing me in the middle of the bed he held my gaze as he undressed me, and again as he undressed himself. I nodded, reaching out to him. He crawled up the bed slowly, kissing and nibbling his way up my body until he covered me completely. He made love to me for hours, keeping near constant eye contact as he brought me to orgasm over and over again. By the time sleep claimed us both, I felt like the most loved, cherished woman alive.

The next several days passed in a blur of activity, running the tavern then rushing home to him in the evenings. We spent many hours lounging about the house just enjoying being together, talking, laughing, just catching up. The evening of Elizabeth's party I insisted he attend with me. Imagine the shock when I not only introduced this amazing man as my husband, but then revealed my true identity! The next morning I placed the house and the tavern on the market, stunning the entire little community I'd come to consider home, but there really was no other choice to be made. I'm Hermione Granger-Malfoy, for better or worse, and it was time to return to the world I'd left behind. I packed the few belongings I wanted to keep, the painting, and the wooden boxes and of course, the roses. I left everything else in the house, aside from my personal items, for the new owners, when the place sold. Until then, it would be sealed up to wait.

That evening, after having settled back in at the Manor and losing myself for hours in the immense room that was the library, Draco found me and announced he had a surprise for me, a 'Welcome Home' gift, as it were. It wasn't until I was making myself ready for the surprise that I realized I really was home. Until that moment I'd never considered the Manor to be anything but his home, but in fact, it had ever been mine. I'd only had to accept it, and the life that was offered to me. The feelings had been there for years, on both sides, it was utterly ironic that it had taken so long, and so much hurt to see it. Yet here I was, back in this big old house, and feeling more relaxed and content than I had in years.

I finished getting ready and made my way downstairs to the dining room, where he'd asked me to meet him. As I descended to stairs there he was watching, waiting. A small smile playing about his lips. A few steps from the bottom he reached up his hand for mine, guiding me to the bottom and into his waiting arms. A moment later I heard a small cry behind us and turned to see Ginny with Harry just behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. Both grinning ear to ear, they ran to me, engulfing me in hugs, both declaring how much they'd missed me, how happy they were to have me home again, finally.

We turned, making our way to the dining room where I was soon swallowed up by a sea of redheads, the entire Weasley clan was been waiting, including Ron and Lavender and their two small children. To this day I still consider that to be one of the greatest nights of my life, surrounded by such good friends, family. And my husband, whenever I turned he was there smiling, always smiling. Oh how I loved him, loved them all. I finally knew where I belonged, I was home at last.


	6. In The End

It's been years since I've written anything in this journal, so it's safe to assume if you're reading this, my life has come to an end. Don't grieve for me; I've lived a blessed life, surrounded by good friends and a loving family. I'm now at rest, reunited once again with my Draco. No, do not grieve for me, I'm with my love, and no longer alone. I could not be more proud of the family that Draco and I have raised, our beautiful children, Scorpius and Jenna.

Scorpius,

You were and remain the best son a mother could hope for. You've grown into such a fine man, and father. Seeing you with your own family brings me such joy. Always know I love you son, and I will ever be watching over you and yours. I wish you a long and happy life, I pass from this existence knowing that my greatest wishes for you will come to pass. I love you my son.

Jenna,

You were my surprise baby, and no daughter could've been loved more! You've grown into such a wonderful young woman, brilliant in your own right. I could not be more proud of you! My wish for you is a lifetime full of the same love and happiness I've been blessed to know. Follow your heart dear girl; it will never lead you astray.

There was more written, but it was illegible. I dried my eyes, smiling through my tears. "Oh Mum!" I whispered, "I wish I'd known all of this before, thank you. Thank you for being the wonderful, loving person you were. You don't have to worry anymore Mum, I….I'll hold on with all I have."

"Jenna?" he called to me from the stairs seconds before he appeared in the doorway. "Hey, are you okay? You've been crying, I…" his bright green eyes met mine, his hair was beginning to stick up again. He crossed over to me, drawing me into a hug. "I'm so sorry about your Mum; she was such an amazing woman." So much like your father, I thought to myself as I smiled up at him.

"I love you James. I'm so sorry for putting you off, for putting us off. I do want a baby, let's go home. I said as my arms stole up around his neck to pull his lips down to mine. Yes mum, I will follow my heart, always….


End file.
